Rewrite the Stars
by TheHopefulBoy
Summary: Harry y Draco comienzan a verse en secreto durante su sexto año, pero las misiones de ambos separan sus caminos. Sin tener certeza de donde los llevará el futuro, solo pueden esperar a que el otro se encuentre en el. Drarry/Harco Song-fic de la canción "Rewrite the stars" de "The greatest showman" compuesta por Benj Pasek y Justin Paul.


La primera vez que Draco olió amortentia tenía 14 años, estaba en la mansión Malfoy y su padrino Severus le enseñaba a prepararla. Sintió el aroma a túnicas nuevas de la tienda de Madame Malkin, el olor a pasto de la cancha de quidditch y el de el gran comedor en Halloween, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta, con su cara coloreándose a niveles indignos para un Malfoy, que todos los olores le recordaban al maldito "San Potter". El mayor al ver a su ahijado tan avergonzado solo se limitó a evaluar la excelente poción frente a él.

Harry olió la amortentia a principios de sexto año en su primera clase con el profesor Slughorn; sintió como el olor a manzanas verdes, túnicas nuevas y perfume caro inundaban el salón de pociones. Justo a tiempo para resolver sus dudas Hermione explicaba la función de todos los brebajes preparados, aunque después de los comentarios de su amiga seguía confuso al no saber a quién asignar aquellos aromas. La respuesta lo golpeó de frente al día siguiente cuando a la entrada del gran comedor chocó con Malfoy y su olor a perfume, algo conmocionado se alejó ante la confundida mirada del rubio.

 **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
**

Unos días después, como buen Gryffindor que era, intercepto a la serpiente en un pasillo vacío.

\- ¡Malfoy!- llamó el moreno. El Slytherin se volteó hacía el con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter?- preguntó con desprecio.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Mira si por lo del tren, no tengo nada que decir, te lo merecías por andar escuchando conversaciones privadas.

\- No es eso, aunque gracias por el golpe.- dijo con sarcasmo, el rubio sonrió con burla.- ¿A que huele esto para ti?- preguntó sacando un pequeño frasco con amortentia, Draco se alejó, quedando con su espalda contra la pared, un poco espantado dejo que su cara tomara un color del que no se había puesto hace años. Si Potter lo sabía, si conocía el secreto que tanto había tratado de ocultar, se iba a lanzar un avada.

\- E… eso no es de tu interés.- balbuceó tratando de escapar. Harry se sorprendió ante la actitud del mayor, quizá sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, y si había una mínima posibilidad iba a arriesgarse.

\- Bueno si lo es, pero si quieres saber para mí huele a manzana verde, túnicas nuevas y a un delicioso perfume caro… que corresponde al tuyo.-

\- Q… ¿Qué…?- El moreno acorraló al de ojos plateados contra la pared, para luego robarle un profundo beso.

 **You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?**

Aquel día Harry llegó a la torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa del tamaño de Hogwarts; nunca se había imaginado queriendo besar a Malfoy pero una vez lo hizo cobró todo el sentido del mundo, se sentía correcto. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados preguntándole sobre su estado de felicidad sin obtener respuesta alguna, lo más probable es que Hermione lo descubriera pronto.

Por otro lado el príncipe de Slytherin arribó, totalmente en las nubes, a las mazmorras. Parkinson, preocupada por su amado Draco, envió a Blaise a averiguar lo que tenía al rubio flotando, al igual que los Gryffindors el moreno no consiguió respuesta.

Se comenzaron a ver en secreto a partir de ese día; mandándose mensajes en clases, besándose en pasillos desolados, reuniéndose en la sala de los menesteres, a veces solo a hablar. Su relación empezó a crecer, siguieron con las apariencias para no levantar sospechas entre sus amigos y compañeros de casa, con el paso de los meses se dieron cuenta que aquellas mascaras eran cada vez más complicadas de llevar, los sentimientos que tenían por su "enemigo" iban en aumento y eran difíciles de contener.

 _ **\- Te quiero.-**_

Harry fue al primero que se le escaparon aquellas palabras.

Draco asustado huyó.

 **What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight  
**

El rubio se las arregló para evitar al Gryffindor durante dos semanas; hasta que un fin de semana, cuando todos habían salido a Hogsmeade, Harry entró a escondidas a la sala común de las serpientes. Ahí interceptó al heredero de los Malfoys, quien desesperado trato de huir nuevamente.

\- Draco, tenemos que hablar.- dijo el moreno con una seriedad que el Slytherin nunca había visto.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Potter.- negó aun tratando de escapar.

\- Te dije _te quiero,_ y tú no dijiste nada de vuelta. Si no sientes lo mismo, puedes decírmelo y si solo haz estado jugando conmigo, por favor se sincero. Porque en serio me estoy enam…- unas manos se interpusieron en el camino de sus palabras.

\- Por favor no sigas, si completas esa frase nunca podré deshacerme de estos sentimientos. Esto tiene que acabar ¿Qué no lo ves?- lágrimas se acumularon en los plateados de Draco.

\- No entiendo porque esto debe terminar. Tú también sientes lo mismo ¿No es así?

\- Siempre tan denso, Potter.- rio con amargura.- La guerra se acerca, y créeme que no estaremos en el mismo bando. Así que lo mejor es que salgamos de la vida del otro, porque no va a terminar bien.

\- Tú sabes que no tiene que ser así, te protegeré.

\- ¡No es tan simple, Harry! Si voy contigo perderé a todos en mi vida, mis padres, mis amigos. No tengo una mesa llena de opciones como tú, es más yo no tengo ninguna.

El moreno no supo que responder, se quedó en silencio.

\- Será mejor que te vayas.- el Gryffindor aun en trance asintió y se retiró de la sala común.

 **You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

Luego de que decidieran no volver a verse, o más bien Draco lo decidiera, el rubio desapareció de Hogwarts durante una semana. Harry pasó toda esa semana mordiéndose las uñas preocupado y sin saber qué hacer; cuando el rubio al fin regresó no era el mismo, se veía demacrado, más delgado y pálido de lo que ya era, el moreno intento acercarse a él por todos los medios posibles pero como era de esperarse Malfoy solo lo evitó.

Las circunstancias lo habían superado, había perdido al hombre que amaba, lo habían marcado de por vida y para colmo el señor tenebroso le había dado una misión que si no cumplía, su madre pagaría las consecuencias. La vitalidad se escapaba por los poros, ya no comía y apenas dormía. Además se la tenía que pasar huyendo de Harry, no podía de dejar que él lo viera así no podía dejar que él descubriera en lo que se había convertido. Siempre supo que ese día iba a llegar, aquel día que durante su infancia había anhelado se había convertido en su mayor vergüenza y pesadilla, pero no sabía si Harry era consciente de que eso pasaría y si no lo era, no podía dejar que lo fuera.

Después de semanas acosando al rubio bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pudo por fin entender lo que sucedía con Draco, lo había seguido hasta el baño de prefectos y lo había oído hablar con alguien, sollozar. Sabía que quizá no debía de estar escuchando pero estaba demasiado preocupado para no saber lo que sucedía con el Slytherin.

\- Sé que él quiere hablar y a mí me encantaría, más que nada, pero no puedo dejar que me vea así, no él.

\- Draco, si quieres contarle puedes hacerlo, no creo que él vaya a juzgarte.- Harry reconoció la voz que acompañaba al rubio, Myrtle la llorona.

\- No puedo.- su voz sonaba ahogada.- no dejaré que Harry sepa que me convertí en esto, un asqueroso mortifago.

El Gryffindor tuvo que aguantar un jadeo de sorpresa ante la noticia, esa era la razón de porque Draco huía de él, si bien se sentía aliviado que el mayor no lo odiara su preocupación por el creció aún más. Decidió retirarse en silencio del lugar, si su dragón no lo quería cerca no lo presionaría, pero seguiría cuidándole desde lejos.

 **All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you  
** _ **It feels impossible**_ **  
** **It's not impossible** **  
** _ **Is it impossible?**_ **  
Say that it's possible**

Draco se veía peor que cuando recién había regresado, Harry a veces sentía la incontrolable necesidad de ir a abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía, el rubio había decidido apartarse y el respetaría su decisión.

Si bien se había convencido de que lo mejor era estar lejos del moreno, no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran buscándolo por el gran comedor, el salón de clases o los pasillos. Aquel día, sin embargo, no lo estaba buscando pero aun así lo había encontrado, deseaba no haberlo hecho; había salido al campo de quidditch para dar un paseo en escoba y ahí lo encontró, estaba volando bajo, riendo y jugueteando con la menor de las comadrejas. Con el corazón apretado en su pecho se alejó de allí, estaba dolido, claramente al Gryffindor no le estaba afectando la separación tanto como a él.

\- _"Pero él dijo que me quería, que se estaba enamorando de mi"-_ pensó el rubio. Quizá eso era lo mejor, quizá si Potter comenzaba a salir con la Weasley, si lo veía con alguien más, él sería capaz de olvidarlo.

Eso se había dicho, que estaría mejor si Harry tenía a alguien, pero le quedó claro que no era así cuando los vio besarse en uno de los pasillos del castillo, huyó lo más rápido que pudo sin que la pareja lo notara. Se ocultó en un salón vacío, esperando tranquilizarse un poco, pero no fue posible, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos recordando como esos labios habían poseído los suyos ya no le pertenecían. Una vez se calmó y salió de aquel desolado lugar, automáticamente chocó con alguien en el corredor, tenía toda la intención de gritarle al idiota que se había cruzado en su camino, pero… Mierda.

\- ¿Draco…?- pregunto esa voz que tanto anhelaba oír. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Tus ojos están rojos.- el moreno acarició bajos sus ojos hinchados.

\- Estoy bien.- rechazó la mano del Gryffindor con un golpe.- No es como que te importe de todos modos.- dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Claro que me importa, eres tú después de todo.

\- Como sea, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Estar con la Weasley, por ejemplo?

\- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

\- No tienes que fingir, Potter, los vi besándose en el pasillo esta tarde. Felicitaciones son la pareja Gryffindor perfecta.

\- Draco, Ginny y yo no estamos juntos.- el corazón del rubio latió rápidamente, decidió ignorarlo.- Ella me besó hoy, me dijo que yo le gustó. Pero la rechacé.

\- Na… nada de eso me importa, ahora si me lo permites tengo cosas que hacer.- el moreno sujetó su muñeca tratando de detenerlo.- ¿Qué?

\- Me dije a mi mismo que esto era lo mejor, que debía aceptar tu decisión y que me acostumbraría a estar sin ti, pero no puedo.- Draco se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

\- Pues sugiero que lo hagas.- respondió cortante para luego marcharse con pasos rápidos.

 **How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours**

Los meses pasaron y el final se acercaba cada vez más. Ambos habían elegido bandos, Harry estaba con los buenos, los que salvarían el mundo mágico y él estaba con su familia, lo villanos, los que llevarían todo a su perdición. En silencio, Draco rogaba por la derrota de su lado, deseaba que el Lord Oscuro fallara en su misión, pero sabía que aunque la maldad fuera destruida no podría volver a estar con el moreno, su historia había terminado y así es como debía ser. Harry merecía ser feliz. Y él ya no podía salir de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido, no con Dumbledore, la única persona que podía ayudarlo, muerto, pero aunque todo se hubiera acabado para él tenía confianza en que Harry Potter se llevaría la victoria.

Todo se derrumbó cuando en medio de la batalla de Hogwarts, llegó _el que no debe ser nombrado_ , seguido de los mortifagos, aclamando que Harry estaba muerto. Su vista se nubló, sus oídos solo podían sentir un pitido insoportable y aun cuando sabía que sus padres le llamaban a unirse a ellos no pudo moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Lo había perdido, esto iba mucho más allá de dejarlo ir, estaba muerto, el amor de su vida estaba muerto.

Así como su mundo se destruyó en cuestión de segundos, volvió a armarse, cuando oyó la voz del _salvador del mundo mágico_ todos sus sentidos se volvieron a activar, su esperanza y la de todos a su alrededor había vuelto. Vio a sus padres huir y al contrario de todas las predicciones él se quedó, ahí, de pie junto a sus compañeros, dispuesto a luchar contra los que, por aquella marca, eran los suyos.

 **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied**

Habían ganado, no podía creerlo años de lucha y por fin lo habían logrado. En su dicha no pudo evitar usar las últimas energías que le quedaban para buscar a Draco, lo había visto con los demás estudiantes, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Corrió por el castillo y ahí lo vio, estaba acompañado por dos Slytherins, los cuales reconoció como Zabini y Parkinson; sin importarle estar rodeado de toda la comunidad mágica, se hizo paso entre los amigos del rubio y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te quedaste.- dijo con una sonrisa al separarse un poco del otro.

\- Creí que era momento de tener una opción.- correspondió la sonrisa.

Y ahí frente a todo el mundo se besaron.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
